Pahmoten Wiki
Explaining Organization and Chronicling Lore A note on context This Wiki describes the Fellowship of Pahmoten as an organization. It is separate from the World of Pahmoten or any other such entity with that name. The name "Pahmoten" comes from a body of creative work owned by Rebecca Glon. Many world building references will be found throughout these pages and will be referred to as from the World of Pahmoten, whereas those pieces relating to the Dagorhir organization will be referred to as the Fellowship of Pahmoten. Similarly, "out of game" refers to rules, structure, and the running of Pahmoten as an organization. "In game" refers to the roleplay, lore, and interactive aspects of the Fellowship. Contributions Any person may write a contribution to the Pahmoten wiki. The Fellowship of Pahmoten The Fellowship of Pahmoten is an organization centered around the Dagorhir battle game. The Fellowship is a community of like-minded individuals, units, and chapters which may or may not be officially recognized by the Dagorhir Battle Games Association. The Fellowship has no formal recognition within the structure of Dagorhir (ie like a chapter does, with a notarized contract and voting rights), but it exists to build and spread the principles of excellence in roleplay, garb, service, honor, and fellowship within the game, most especially through good food and entertaining conversation. Out of Game Origins K'lar was founded as a notarized Dagorhir chapter at Lawrence University in the winter of 2003. After graduating, former K'larens wished to stay in touch with current members, despite being in different parts of the US. Members attended Ragnarok (Dagorhir's largest national event) as a group in 2006, and determined then that a national chapter should be formed, with K'lar and the newly formed Pointed Heart as units. Thus the Fellowship was officially established in 2007. Later on, it was realized that Dagorhir chapters needed to encompass a smaller geographical area. The Fellowship then disbanded as a chapter and became what it is today: an alliance of chapters, units, and individuals with a developed culture of deeply treasured values. Values The Fellowship is committed to the values of hospitality, camaraderie, honor, service, and respect. All members of the Fellowship (individuals and organizations alike) adhere to the following rules: # Safety: All tasks and actions will be approached in the safest means possible. # Respect: Members will be respectful of others and their Dagorhir experience. # Honesty: Members will be honest and courteous toward all persons. # Honor: Any actions or statements intended to injure or violate a person are forbidden. # Responsibility: All members are responsible for their own actions and for enhancing the experience of all others. Organization Laws of Pahmoten, as of Jan 26th 2015 The Pahmoten Fellowship does not have a central leader in the sense that units have a commander, president, king/queen, etc.; rather, a "Camp Master" is elected when Pahmoteners gather at events. This model was adopted to prevent any struggles for power or drama related to favoritism in voting or running the Fellowship. The CM is responsible for forming duty rosters, camp procedures, and delegates tasks and responsibilities when necessary. The CM is the designated camp master for Ragnarok staff, as well, as the point of contact should anything run awry, attendee for the two weekly meetings, and being first to the site during land grab. Beyond CM, the Fellowship can change its organization, advancements, laws, and lore by way of its active membership. For more detail, refer to the Laws of Pahmoten above. Members can join the Pahmoten Fellowship as individuals or as an organization; members that join on an individual basis are called, "Loyals of Pahmoten." Loyals are made so by a general "feel"--if you're of good character and frequently come to our events or camps, then your request to join will most likely be approved. Or we will ask you to become a Loyal at no obligation on your part. Organizations can either be a recognized chapter of DBGA, or a smaller unit without a notarized contract. For exact details, refer to the Laws of Pahmoten above. Current Membership * Pointed Heart * Southern Pahmoten Outpost * Loyals In Game As the subsections below grow and expand, they will most likely take on their own pages, instead of being attached to this section. Songs Bardic tradition runs strong in Pahmoten, especially in music. Over the years, Pahmoteners have written a number of Dagorhir- and Pahmoten-related songs. Those the songwriters wish to feature on this wiki appear below. * A Loyal Hope, by Sirilay ::About the Pahmoten-Narnia alliance. Title based off the crimson and blue of Narnia's unit heraldry, which in Pahmoten heraldry symbolizes loyalty and hope * Dance Your Song, tune & chorus by Sirilay, lyrics by Pahmoteners ::A celebration song requested by Dominick of Kingdom of Jerusalem. Others are encouraged to write their own verses, about Dagorhir in general, themselves, another character, the Fellowship, or the pancakes they had for breakfast. * Heart of the Sun, by Sirilay ::A request from Fincalian of the SPOoners, to focus on the women of Pahmoten. Symbols, Heraldry, and Icons Like Earth, Pahmoten has its own set of heraldic rules regarding symbols, colors, placements, and the like. These come from the World of Pahmoten as suggestions and guidelines, not strictly enforced by any entity or person. Pahmoten Heraldry is set up with a word choice reminiscent of stained glass: Pahmoten's panes are what Terrans would call divisions, and their borders are called etchings. The Fellowship's banner features two horizontal cut panes, a gold sun centered between pine and spring, rose tassels beneath. These have been titled Founder's Colors. Out of game, the banner minus the sun was created by Wolfgang Dünneisen for their camp at Ragnarok XXI, from scrap cloth of his and Deacon's tunics. When the Fellowship started to take shape, Sirilay added the sun in order to have commonality with K'lar's coat of arms. Pahmoteners also wear tabards and tunics of blue, green, and rose, what are known as Traveler's Colors. This stemmed from creating tunics based off of a picture of the original banner after repeated sun exposure, which made its original turquoise fade to an almost blue hue. The blue hue stuck out in the SPOoners mind, and thus the new combination started popping up in their garb. Once the difference was noticed, the two sets of colors were given separate names. The tradition of never wearing Founder's Colors to battle (on something larger than a belt flag), except in grave role play circumstances, was adopted around Ragnarok XXX. Associations, Accolades, and Alliances Currently Pahmoten is allied with the Outlanders from Adrian MI, forged at Ragnarok XXI, and celebrates an informal alliance with chapters Drentha and Greyglade, possibly to be solidified at an upcoming date. In history, Pahmoten allied with Narnia, a unit of the Buffalo NY chapter Tartarus Invictus. The bond was first forged at Ragnarok XXII, when Sir Marcus Polotono put out a call to small chapters and camps who wished to band together and survive the large chapter battles during Dagor Dagorath. Over the years, they enjoyed and echoed Narnian generosity, good food and stories, and laughter, in their camps and any interactions. They fought at their side in the blazing heat of Spring Valley, offered help in the pouring rain of the Ragnarok floods, and stayed late into the night by their firesides. Time takes its toll on everything, no matter how dear, and Narnia would close the wardrobe doors, disbanding as a chapter at Father Christmas X in 2014. Their battlecry, however, is far from dead, and should one shout "For Narnia!" near any Pahmotener or Narnian at heart, you will receive a fierce response, "FOR ASLAN!" The Fellowship usually makes its largest group appearance at Olympics or Ragnarok. We are well known for our willingness to volunteer, to share our food, shade, and drink, and to make a quick joke when the situation demands levity. We do our best to keep level heads and stay out of politics and drama as much as possible. Too many times text on the internet is assigned a tone that the original writer had no intention of conveying, and that we believe is one of the biggest contributors to miscommunication in the modern era. We are much more invested in ensuring everyone's enjoyment at an event rather than who had the most kills or won the most trophies. Lines from "I am Home, Pahmoten" sum this up nicely. :Even when our fears grow heavy, or we're caught up in some war, :We will let our joy surround us, remember what we're living for. :If a storm comes in the morning, before sunlight breaks the sky, :We'll dance with the rain around us and sing as if, today, we'll die. Loyals A Loyal is the Pahmoten term for an individual member of the Fellowship who isn't near one of our chapters or units. Loyals who meet certain minimal requirements (outlined in our Laws) are able to run for Camp Master and vote on Fellowship matters. * Lenwe Telrunya * Allita * Brogan Stoneskull Kegstander * Zeffer * Moose * Adrius Stone * Zero of Eryndor * Aoshi * Alanna * Faust * Gorak * Theowyndwood Keyote * Sirilay * Gillion Wyrddych More Background on the Fellowship The Fellowship of Pahmoten Facebook group Pahmoten Verbage- dictionary of terms, calls & responses, and slang Kitchen - recipes shared by the Fellowship's members History & About - recorded history since the Fellowship's founding War Room - awards and combat within the Fellowship Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse